


You're Worth It

by Will_Herondale



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, bokuaka mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Will_Herondale/pseuds/Will_Herondale
Summary: basically, it's just soft kuroken, and lots of fluff!!!!! enjoy!!!
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	You're Worth It

When he didn't hear the usual opening and closing of the door on the right time, Kenma was worried. Kuroo would normally text him if he was working late, but he didn't receive any messages from him. He must've forgotten, like the dumbass that he is, Kenma thought. So, he continued playing his game, thinking he would call Kuroo later.  
It was midnight. Kenma had gotten so engrossed in gaming, that he had totally forgotten to call his boyfriend. He was doing just that when he heard the jingle of keys and locking of the door.  
He went to the living room to find his boyfriend looking at his phone, sighing heavily.  
"Hey. What's the matter?" Kenma asked, curious.  
"Nothing much. Just my coworker taking a leave and me having to do all his work." Kuroo said. Then he smiled brightly and asked, "How was your live show?"  
"It was fine. Nothing that special." Kenma told. "Why don't you just assign it to other employees? You're like the boss."  
"I'm not the boss, just the head of my department.", Kuroo said, placing his phone on a side table.  
"Same difference."  
"No-"  
"Kuroo, you're tired. Why don't you go wash up and we'll eat after that?"  
"Point." Kuroo said, and gave Kenma a kiss on the top of his head, and went on to bathe.  
After 10 minutes or so, they were sitting on the dining table, eating the food that Kenma had ordered before.  
Even when Kuroo was tired, he never stopped talking, Kenma thought. Kuroo was yammering something about Bokuto and Akaashi's anniversary.  
"I can't believe it's been five years since they started dating." Kuroo said.  
"Well it's almost been five years since we started dating, too." Kenma offered.  
"Ohh" said the dumbass.  
"So what are they planning on doing on their anniversary?"  
"Well, I'm sure they're gonna have some hardcore-"  
"Alright, Kuroo." said Kenma and Kuroo hyena laughed.  
Kenma couldn't help but smile. He was looking at Kuroo, his best friend and boyfriend. He was attractive and adorable at the same time. Kenma knew Kuroo was the most handsome guy he had ever seen, even when they were children. In high school, there were girls and guys who would send letters after letters to him. He had also seen Kuroo's locker on his birthday. It was overflowing with chocolates and candies. He had given all of those to Kenma, because he knew Kenma loved them.  
Kenma was especially surprised when Kuroo confessed to him. He had never thought it could be requited. Then again, it was also the happiest moment of his life.  
Now, he looked at the man he loved the most in the world with a smile on his face.  
"Lets go to bed.", he said.  
"Aight." Kuroo agreed, almost too quickly.  
When they were laying in bed, Kuroo wrapped his arms around him, and he did the same. Their faces were only centimetres apart. Kenma noticed that Kuroo's eyes were still open and he was looking at him.  
"Go to sleep." Kenma said.  
"But I wanna kiss you." Kuroo replied.  
Kenma kissed him, it was a short kiss, and even though he was the one who initiated it, it still it took his breath away.  
"I love you, kitten." Kuroo said, his eyes fixed on Kenma's, a soft smile on his lips.  
"I love you too, Kuroo." Kenma replied, blushing.  
Kuroo kissed him again, this time longer.  
"Aren't you tired?" Kenma asked, smiling.  
"You're worth it." Kuroo said as he kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time, i hope you guys liked it!


End file.
